Código 99
by Doquier-san
Summary: Todo empieza en una sala de cine. Lo que parecía sólo era un hecho aislado se verá conectado a una oleada de asesinatos maquinados por una persona realmente diabólica que de una forma u otra podría estar conectada con la organización de los hombres de negro. Todos los detectives tendrán que utilizar todo su tiento para salir del problema que se le avecina. Pasen y comenten :)


_¡Hola a todos! Soy Doquier-san, es la primera vez que publico una historia sobre detective conan :) Espero que le deis una oportunidad._**  
**

_Antes de seguir..._

_**Declaración:**_

_Detective Conan no me pertenece. Esta serie tan fantástica le pertenece a Gosho Aoyama._

_Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un caso en el cine o el momento con el que todo empieza.**

- Ran ¿Qué te parece?- dijo una sonriente Sonoko.

- Sí, me parece muy bonito.

- ¿Sólo te parece bonito? ¡Ni que fuera un gato!- le gritó casi indignada Sonoko- ¡Sin duda es el centro comercial más prestigioso al que hemos podido ir!

En efecto Ran y Sonoko se encontraban a algunos metros de un fabuloso centro comercial. El tío de Sonoko, Jirokuchi Suzuki, las había invitado al estreno de una importante sala de cine (que antes perteneció a un ilusionista) y también al estreno de una película de amor aclamada por la audiencia y por la crítica.

-¿A qué es verdaderamente emocionante?- dijo Sonoko, mientras se dirigía a la entrada del centro comercial- bueno, entremos.

- ¡Hey, espera un momento Sonoko!- protestó Ran.- En el mensaje que nos envió, nos dijo que era en el edificio pequeño que está pegado al ladito del centro comercial.

-¿Así?- haciéndose la tonta- no tenía ni idea...

La morena se le quedó mirando escépticamente. Ella (Sonoko) sabía perfectamente que era en ese edificio. De hecho fue ella quien leyó el mensaje (el cual no le hizo mucha gracia).

- Aaargh, vale, es cierto.- dijo frustada Suzuki- ¡Sin embargo por parte de mi tío fue muy cruel! ¡Invitarme a ver una película al lado de un prestigioso centro comercial!

- Sí, hay tanta crueldad en este mundo...

- ¡No seas cruel, Ran! ¡dejame ir a comprar!

- ¡So-no-ko!- exclamó Ran mientras tiraba de ella.- ¡Te recuerdo que hemos quedado con más gente, no podemos irnos de compras!

No muy lejos de ahí caminaba una niña de mirada fría, una mirada que se podría decir que a pasado por enormes dificultades y también una mirada que reflejaba hostilidad, hablo de Ai Haibara. Iba al cine. Sonoko y Ran la habían invitado, ella hubiera preferido no ir sin embargo Agasa la había obligado diciéndole que era bueno que de vez en cuando saliera a divertirse. "Pero...¿de verdad hacía falta que estos me acompañasen?" pensó Haibara la cual estaba rodeada por la liga juvenil de detectives que iban vestidos como unos guardaespaldas.

- Tranquila Ai, no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño- dijo Mitsuhiko.

- Chicos nadie me va a hacer daño...

¿Cómo podrían saber estos niños que alguién intentaba capturarla? "No, es imposible definitivamente es imposible que ellos sepan que la organización de los hombres de negro me persigue" pensó Haibara" Supongo que tenían planeado hacer estas cosas tan raras desde un principio" nada más terminar ese pensamiento; sonrió. Cada vez se acostumbraba a la compañía de estos chicos.

-¡CHIST!

-¿Qué pasa Genta-kun?- preguntó Mitsuhiko.

- A-acabo de oír un ruido.

- ¿Así?¡Pues vayamos antes de que le haga daño a Ai-chan!- exclamó Ayumi.

- ¡Sííííí!- gritaron al unísono.

Apunto estuvo de decirles que seguramente el que había hecho ese ruido era un gato mas ni caso. "Mira como son...parece que no se acuerdan de que van a ver una película de Kamen Yaiba" pensando esto suspiró y prosiguió su camino. A cada paso que daba sentía más y más inseguridad...¿El día no estaba un poco raro? apenas se encontraba con gente, de hecho, rara era la vez que se topaba con alguien. " Es cierto que está bastante nublado... pero aun así no es razón para..." dejó de pensar, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal ¡Los hombres de negro! estaba segura de que debían de estar muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Sobrecogida empezó a mirar a su alrededor, "Nada...tranquila, tranquila d-debe de ser mi imaginación...". Se quedó de piedra cuando oyó unos potentes ladridos detrás de ella. Un perro, de esos con los que no es muy sabio jugar, venía a una velocidad de vértigo con el propósito de dañarla o, peor aún, matarla.

-¡ Kyaaaaaa!- chilló Ai Haibara sabiendo que era un perro de los que denominan 'asesino' y, para empeorar las cosa era el triple de grande que ella.

Pensando que ese era su final lo único que pudo hacer fue uno; caerse de culo y dos cubrirse la cara " Maldición no puedo hacer nada más que esto, tengo tanto miedo que no puedo moverme". Haibara se lamentó, se dirigiría hacia su cuello seguramente, aunque ella no lo estuviera viendo, era justamente lo que iba hacer ese perro. Ya está, el perro ya empezó a hacer el ruido carácteristico cuando ya se está mordiendo. Sin embargo no era ella la mordida. Haibara abrió los como platos...un joven...un joven el cual iba ataviado con un gabán, gorra, una braga unos zapatos y unos guantes (todos estos de color negro), y unos pantalones de un gris muy oscuro había interceptado la mordida. Ai no pudo evitar chillar al ver que el perro le mordía al muchacho mitad del hombro y mitad del brazo. El perro mordía con una saña tan fuerte que hacía que saliese la sangre a raudales.

- ¿E-estás bi...?

- ¡HUYE!

- Pe-pero

- ¡HE DICHO QUE HUYAS!- gritó el joven con voz gutural al estar soportando tanto dolor.

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué diantres había pasado? lo del perro asesino...¿Se le habría escapado a alguien? o...¿Era una amenaza de los hombres de negro? y... además ese joven ¿Quién era?¿Por qué le ayudó? De una cosa estaba muy segura no era alguien que conociese, podría ser Bourbon disfrazado...pero no, imposible, este joven desprendía otro tipo de energía. No sabía que tipo de energía exactamente pero desde luego que no era la misma. "¿Quién sería?" se preguntó Haibara.

Volvemos con Ran y Sonoko las dos ya están dentro de la sala de cine esperando a que ya pongan la película, Kogoro está bastante aburrido y fastidiado, aburrido porque la película es de amor (Últimamente no estaba con ánimos de ver ninguna película romántica) fastidiado porque él hubiera preferido estar ya en ese 'petit-hotel' cuyo dueño le había invitado a él y a sus conocidos pero no ¡tenía que acompañar a su hija y a su amiga a ver la películita de las narices!. La morena no deja de mirar preocupada al reloj, "¿Dónde esta Haibara? a lo mejor ya no le dio la gana venir...¿Y Sera-san?, dijo que sin duda alguna vendría..."

-Escucha Sono...

-¡Chist! Ya empieza la película.-dijo una emocionada Sonoko.

**(Mansión del profesor Agasa)**

Por la mansión del profesor Agasa vagaba una figura dando tumbos. Conan realmente no se sentía bien .

- Maldición...me hubiera gustado ir...al final no voy a poder ir tampoco a ese 'petit-hotel'- jadeó Conan.

- Oh Conan ¿Estás hablando sólo? - le preguntó Agasa, el cual había vuelto de hacer unas compras.

- Sí eso me temo, pero poco importa.

- Ah por cierto - dijo Agasa feliz- Dentro de poco este ¡ejem! ilustre profesor va a acoger a un apren...¿¡Se ha ido!?

En efecto Conan se había largado, si no podía soportar bien sus propios delirios imagínate los delirios de grandeza que rara vez le venía al profesor. Él detective se había largado nada más oir 'ilustre'.

- Lo único que tengo ganas es de descansar. Aaaah sinceramente espero que no se encuentren con ningún caso. ¡Je! No creo que el tío ni 'la reina de las deducciones' puedan hacer gran cosa.

**(Sala de cine)**

Una sala oscura como la boca de un lobo, una chica de pelo marrón clarito se sentía bastante perdida en esa sala hasta que al final les vio. ¡Ahí estaban Sonoko y Ran junto con su padre!

- ¡Oh Haibara-chan ya estás aquí! - exclamó feliz Ran- pero, dime ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás pálida y un poco sucia...

- Nada me persiguió un perro de esos que la gente llama 'asesinos'- respondió fríamente, aunque aún le duraba el miedo.

Dicho esto se sentó y cogió unas cuantas palomitas que se introdujo en la boca.

**(No muy lejos de ahí)**

- ¡Ya lo hemos atrapado!

- ¿Qué es Genta- kun?

- U-un gato -contestó contrariado Genta.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se sentían realmente avergonzados.

- ¡AH!

- ¿Qué pasa Ayumi? -dijeron alarmados Mitsuhiko y Genta.

- ¡La-la película!

- ¡Es cierto!- gritó Genta.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos?

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Corred!

**(Sala de cine)**

Sonoko no paraba de comer palomitas, puede que este no fuera una película de suspense mas esta película la tenía intrigada.

- Mira Ran que si está tan bien el 3d que parece que la sangre sale de la pantalla.

- Eh Sonoko...- musitó Ran- ¿Esto no era una película romántica?

Ambas se miraron y empezaron a palidecer. Kogoro que también estaba atento a la película se dio cuenta de ese detalle y, un poco después de que la amiga de su hija y su misma hija chillaran y crearan un alboroto en la sala, ordenó que pararan la película.

Ahí estaba en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla...clavado con un arpón (Sí un arpón) un cadáver concretamente el del prestigioso dueño de 'Cines Apolo' ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?¿Era una broma montada por los de esa cadena de cine?¿o era un asesinato premeditado muy bien estudiado? o peor aún ¿el comienzo de hechos aterradores?

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado, por favor de ser así comenten :) y, por favor, perdonen algunos errores que pudiera tener este fic. _


End file.
